


New Americana

by CarolineTheRebel



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: #SquadGoals, #love-this-too-much-to-discontinue, #quantumtheory, Amber is basically a human female version of Michelangelo, Amethyst is the brain, Angst, Betrayal, Cutting, Death (in flashbacks), Depression, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Hope ya enjoy ;D, Light Romance, Magic, Most of the trauma/depression/cutting is Sapphire, Ruby is the brawn, Sapphire is the artsy one, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTheRebel/pseuds/CarolineTheRebel
Summary: Why do I do this to myself? Try to lead them when they don't want to be lead. Try to be someone I'm not. Pretend to smile when I'm breaking inside. But I guess that's all part of my life now. I have to be there for my sisters and for the Turtles. I have to be strong. They keep me going. It's fun, I have to admit, and I love doing what I do. So I'll keep doing it. For my sisters, Ruby, Amber and Amethyst. I'll do it for Leo, for Donnie, for Mikey and Raph. For Sensei Shang and Splinter. For friends. Friends like April and Casey. I'll do it for mom. I'll always do it for mom. But for dad? No. It's all his fault. To hell with him.





	1. Shadows Seen

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly to show what the story is about. If you guys like it, let me know and I'll continue it! Take into consideration that I have about 3 other Fanfics going on right now, (all of which are on fanfiction.net). If you want to check them out, be my guest! I use the same username on fanfiction.net (CarolineTheRebel), so you can just go to my profile and see my Fanfics from there. I upload more frequently on my more popular Fanfics, so if people really like this I'll upload more stuff. Another thing to consider: I have school, and my advanced math and English classes have practically tripled the amount of homework I have. But without further ado, here's New Americana, Chapter One: Shadows Seen.  
> (don't forget to comment and tell me what you think!) :D

“Yes!” shouted Amber, pumping her fist in the air.  
I looked up from my tablet. “What?”  
“I beat the boss level!” she replied, doing a little dance. Her dark brown pigtails bounced around as she plopped back down on her bright yellow beanbag chair, eager to continue whatever video game she was playing. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help a smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth.  
I looked around.  
Ruby was training, throwing some good moves at an already beat-up punching bag. Amethyst was being her usual nerdy self, typing away at one of her many computers in the lab. Amber was still playing the video game, and by the looks of it she was doing pretty well.  
I looked back down at my tablet and sighed.  
“I'm so bored.” I groaned, turning off the tablet and putting it on a stand by the couch I was sitting on.  
Ruby stopped punching the punching bag and turned to me. “We can go out and patrol. See if we can stalk the turtles some more…” She gave me a mischievous grin, her ponytail swishing behind her.  
“It's not stalking.” I scoffed “We're gathering information about them because they could be future allies.”  
“Riiiight. Well, whatever we do I'm going. About time we got out.” she said, taking off her boxing gloves.  
I got up and stretched. _How ‘bout a change of clothes?_ I thought.  
My outfit responded to my mental command and transformed from a simple pair of jeans and top to a full ninja jumpsuit with blue highlights. Ruby did the same, but her jumpsuit was a bit different and had red highlights instead.  
As her and I grabbed our weapons (two katanas for me, a pair of sai for her), I called out to my other sisters, “You comin’?”  
“I've got some stuff to work on. I'll stay here.” said Amethyst, peeking out of the lab and adjusting the glasses that framed her purple eyes. Her almost white, blonde hair was tied into a messy bun, which was impaled by two polished, wooden chopsticks.  
“I'll stay here too…” said Amber, not looking away from her video game.  
As Ruby and I walked towards the stairs that led to the exit of our underground lair, both of our dogs ran up to us.  
Mine was a beautiful female yellow lab named Luna, and Ruby’s was a female German Shepherd named Rose. It was obvious that they were expecting us to take them out for a walk, and we had to explain to them that we, sadly, were not. They ended up trotting away in a depressed manner, but soon found a rope toy and played tug of war with each other.  
We made it up the stairs to the second door and placed our hands on the glowing, tablet-sized pad on the wall. It scanned our hands, and the door opened to another door. This time, a scanner came out of the ceiling and walls and scanned us. A mechanical voice said “Scan completed. Access granted.”  
Stairs came out of the floor and led up to the outside world above our lair. We stepped onto the lush grass of McAllister property, a gleaming white mansion yards behind us. The entrance closed, and we were left in the middle of a grassy field right outside of one of the worlds best known cities.  
New York City.  
The black and blue night sky twinkled above us, and we both pressed the amulets that hung from chains around our necks.  
Our surroundings swirled and dimmed as we teleported from the outskirts of New York City to the innermost parts of the city.  
We suddenly appeared in a alley, illuminated with bright signs and street lights. We leapt up the tall buildings to the rooftop, and began our fun from there.  
We ran and jumped from rooftop to chimney to rooftop, stopping to admire the sights and sounds of the bustling city below.  
I laughed as the wind blew on my hair and face. I can't put into words how bad I lived for this feeling. My lifestyle was dangerous. And I loved it.  
It wasn't soon until we heard voices. We followed them, and weren't surprised by what we found.  
On a rooftop, hanging out loftily, were the turtles. All four of them.  
It was strange how they had never noticed us. We saw them more and more often, though I highly doubted they even knew of our existence.  
“Don't you ever think that maybe we should go talk to them?” I sighed, leaning on a chimney.  
“I don't know… They might not trust us…” replied Ruby, bending down on one knee to get a better look.  
We stood there for a few more minutes, watching them and listening to them as they laughed and talked.  
I was lost in thought when I heard Ruby say “Sapphire…”. There was warning in her voice.  
I focused back on the turtles and saw the problem.  
The one named Donatello had put on his strange headgear-glasses thing. I knew for a fact that thing could see in multiple different camera settings. Including thermal. It didn't matter how well hidden we were, he was going to see us. And he did. He was staring right at us.  
“Guys…” I heard him say. He was ignored. Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael were in an argument about some dumb boy topic.  
“ _Guys_.” he repeated. Again, he was ignored.  
“ _GUYS_!” he shouted, finally getting their attention.  
“What?!?” they all shouted back, annoyed.  
“Look!” he said pointing at us.  
They turned their heads, their eyes landing on us.  
All of us froze and my heart skipped a beat.  
“ _They've noticed us, Sapphire!_ ” hissed Ruby in my ear, slowly standing up.  
“ _I know!_ ” I hissed back. “ _I'm not blind…_ ”  
Ruby disappeared into the shadows behind me, but I stood my ground.  
I tried to look as regal and peaceful as possible, my katanas gleaming in the moonlight.  
They took steps toward the edge of the building they were on, getting closer and closer to me. One day, I thought, but not tonight.  
Just like Ruby had done, I slipped into the shadows.  
I saw them, coming closer, approaching the rooftop.  
Ruby (who was apparently standing right next to me) and I fused into the shadows, becoming nothing but manifestations of light. Just in time too, because the turtles had leapt from their rooftop to ours.  
They stood right in front of us, and I held my breath even though they could not see us nor hear us.  
“Where did they go?” growled Raphael, his sai drawn.  
“I don't know…” said Donatello, looking at his holographic machine-thing. “They were female and human, that's for sure, but besides that, I have no idea. They just… disappeared.”  
“What if they're good? What if they're trying to help us?” said Michelangelo nervously.  
“It's possible...We don't really know if they're good or bad. They seemed our age…” informed Donatello.  
“We’ll keep a lookout.” replied Leo, looking around the rooftop for any signs of us.  
“C’mon. Let's go…” he said, jumping off the rooftop to the next one. The other turtles followed him.  
As soon as we knew they were gone, we changed back into our physical form.  
“You do realize what we've just done, right?” said Ruby, her arms crossed.  
“Yes.” I replied calmly.  
“They know we exist now.”  
“I know.”  
“And yet I'm assuming that you don't regret it?”  
I smirked. “No.”  
“Whatever.” she sighed, exasperated. “Let's just get back to base and see what Amethyst is doing. We're done here.”  
“Yeah.” I replied, following her in the opposite direction of the turtles. 

* * *

  
When we got back to the base, I explained to Amethyst what had happened. She just shrugged.  
“It was bound to happen eventually. Besides, Sapphire’s right. We know enough about them already. It would be a smart move to introduce ourselves to them. You might want to tell Sensei Shang, though. See what she has to say.” said Amethyst, looking back at the rapidly changing computer screen. I felt tempted to ask what she was doing, but I knew if I did she'd keep me there for hours, explaining to me every detail of her work.  
“Right… Uh, where is Sensei?” I said.  
“In the dojo, meditating.” replied Amethyst, nodding towards the Japanese-styled door that led to the dojo and Sensei Shang’s personal quarters.  
I walked across the room to the door and opened it quietly. The aroma of burning incense hit me like a truck that smelled like lavender and green tea. I stepped into the dojo, and sitting in the middle of the room on a mat, surrounded by scented candles, was Sensei Shang.  
Her old, slightly wrinkled face looked so peaceful and serene. I almost felt bad for interrupting her.  
“What is it child?” she said, her eyes still closed.  
“It's… The Turtles. I don't know… I just… feel like maybe they have the right to know who we are..? And… and I'm just… worried? I guess..?” I said awkwardly, rubbing my arm.  
“Yes, but there is more to it than that. You feel something else.” she turned to me, her long, black hair falling over her face like a curtain. I couldn't help but wonder what she looked like as a young girl. She must have been gorgeous.  
“Yeah, I guess. I feel like I have this weird connection to them… A need to communicate with them. But I just don't get why. Is it because we're so similar? Because we're the same age? Or maybe because they're… guys?” I said the last word with so much distaste and confusion, Sensei Shang stifled a laugh.  
“I do not know, child, but we will soon see. And you will know when to talk to them when the time comes. Listen to your heart, it will never lead you wrong.” she stood up and put her hand on my chest as she said this. Her jade green eyes bore into mine and I bowed respectfully.  
I left the dojo and walked back across the main room to my room. I opened the door and went in.  
I loved my room.  
It represented exactly who I was as a person.  
On the what used to be bare, stone walls were beautiful murals that I painted myself. Quotes about strength and life and all that “inspirational” stuff floated in the beautiful mess of the art on my walls. There was a large cork board on one side of the wall that had cute Polaroid pictures of me and my sisters. Under the cork board was a desk and beside that was a simple white daybed with turquoise sheets.On my walls on shelves were my instruments, from my flute to my extendable microphone to my violin and guitar. In another corner were all my art supplies. Industrial-grade shelves held my many many buckets of paint and brushes, simply begging me to pick them up and let my artsy side take over. My apron hung next to the entrance door and to my left was a door that led to my full closet and personal bathroom.  
I sat down on my bed and grabbed a book about famous artists. I hadn't realized how tired I was and it was past midnight at this point, so I fell asleep. I dreamt of going out again. I dreamt of the feeling of the wind in my hair and the cold stinging my cheeks. And, most importantly, I dreamt of my mother, whom I would never see again. All because of my father. All because he was too selfish to care. 

* * *

  
I woke up the next morning to the smell of waffles and chocolate wafting through my room. I got up and walked into my full closet. On one side of the closet was my normal clothes. Jeans, shirts, dresses and shoes. But on the other side were all my “ninja stuff”. Racks of explosives and other small weapons leaned against the wall. On a mannequin was an extra jumpsuit. I loved the way the jumpsuit looked. We had recently changed them, taking inspiration from Taylor Swift’s “Bad Blood” music video. The jumpsuits looked seriously sick on us. And, of course, on yet another shelf, were my favorite platform combat boots.  
I realized I had fallen asleep in my jumpsuit (katanas and all), so there was no need to change. Besides, my amulet gave me the power to change my clothes at will. The clothes just had to be enchanted and then incorporated into the amulet.  
I went into my bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I undid my messy braid and my pitch-black hair fell to just above my waist. I redid it and laid it on my shoulder, admiring its silkiness.  
I went into the main room and into the kitchen, where Ruby and Amethyst sat on barstools, eating breakfast, which (ding ding ding!) consisted of waffles topped with strawberries and chocolate spread.  
I sat down at a barstool and Amber, our lil’ chef, set down a plate with waffles and such for me.  
“Thanks.” I responded quickly before practically inhaling the waffles.  
“No problem.” she said, doing a cute salute before returning to do her kitchen duties.  
I have to admit, I always loved her cheery, spunky attitude. She was the comic relief in tough and awkward times. She was the shortest and the youngest, but she didn't care. She always wore bright, fun clothes and loved to kick back and relax. I remember one day in the highschool cafeteria (yes, people, we went to school, though only when our schedule permitted) some jerks were doing an arm-wrestling contest. They were the ones who had always teased her for being short and “dumb” (though she wasn't the smartest person, she wasn't dumb). They called her names and were always being racist (she's African-American FYI), so I guess she was done with it and decided it was time for revenge.  
She got in line for the contest, and after a minute or two it was her turn. She sat down at the table and the guy, who went undefeated for quite a few rounds, just stared at her in shock.  
“What? Are you scared of some “dumb little black girl”?” she said, readying her arm.  
“N-no!” he stuttered grabbing her hand as somebody in the crowd of spectators did a countdown from three.  
She won and the guy was ridiculed for the following months.  
Thinking of that always made me smile.  
Suddenly an alarm rang and I snapped back to reality.  
Amethyst ran over to one of her computers. We gathered around her.  
“What is it?” I asked, looking as she worked furiously at one of her computers.  
“Robbery at Citigroup bank. The criminals are armed and the police are getting there. Should we go?”  
“You know it!” I grinned. “Let's go!”  
Business as usual...

 


	2. Secretive Saviors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! My GOTG fanfic on fanfiction.net is in high demand, so I've been trying to keep up with my Fanfics and life and, of course, school... More notes at the end, hope ya enjoy this!

The bank had been thrown into complete chaos. We expected to get there, teach some idiot criminals a lesson by kicking their butts, and be done. The only problem with that was they weren't just criminals. They were my favorite and least favorite criminals. Bebop and Rocksteady.

  
They were my favorite because they were (at times) maybe a little funny, and it was just fun in general to fight them, my least favorite because they were so stubborn and just kept popping up everywhere.   
To make matters worse (or better..?) there was already someone there trying to take them down when we arrived.  
An inexperienced vigilante named Casey Jones.

  
He was a classic. He wore a hockey mask and used a hockey stick and a few pucks to take down his enemies. He was pretty good, actually.

  
Enough to talk, back to the action.

  
We arrived and jumped through the broken glass walls into the bank. We stared as we watched a man in a hockey mask trying to take down the notorious Bebop and Rocksteady.

  
Now, you might be thinking, wait… weren't Bebop and Rocksteady captured and put in prison? Your answer: They were, but they escaped recently with the help of Baxter Stockman. I'm sure Casey wasn't too happy about that.

  
So anyways, this poor guy in a mask was starting to lose pretty badly against the two mutant outlaws, so we decide to jump in.   
Casey had just gotten thrown into a wall when Ruby ran full speed at Rocksteady and punched him so hard in the face he went flying into the floor. The rest of us charged at them and a full-scale battle began.

  
I was slicing with my katanas, Amber was swinging with her nunchaku, Ruby was stabbing with her sai, and Amethyst was jabbing with her bō staff. It was harder to work with Casey’s pucks flying everywhere, but we managed not to get hit.

  
“Who are you guys?” I heard him yell over the roars and noises coming from the criminals.

  
“Listen, I'd love to chit-chat, but I'm a bit tied up here…” I shouted back, kicking an angry mutated warthog in the gut.

  
It looked like we were about to get them, when a group of about 15 Foot came running in and interrupted our fun.   
They distracted us as both Bebop and Rocksteady got away, luckily without any money. They soon (to our dismay) retreated after we had taken down about half of them. We were left in a large marble room, the abandoned bags of money safely sitting in a corner.

  
Casey ran up to me and took off his mask. “You guys were amazing!”

  
“It's what we do.” I said, shrugging. “Oh, and do me a favor by taking those moneybags and giving them to the cops. They should be here any minute.”

  
“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” he said, breathlessly.

  
As he ran back to get the money, my sisters and I helped the people who had gotten injured inside the bank during the robbery. Amethyst was checking on a man who was hiding under his desk, Amber reassured an elderly man who had been minding his business at an ATM before the robbery, and Ruby was helping the bankers who had taken cover behind some boxes.

  
I noticed a woman cradling her very young daughter in her arms behind a makeshift shield of chairs in the corner. I walked over to them, and the woman noticed me. Her eyes widened, and she hugged her crying 4-year-old daughter closer to her as she shouted to me: “D-don't hurt her!”

  
“It's okay…” I said, bending down to move the chairs. “We're the good guys.”

  
The girl stopped crying and leaned out towards me. “I like your hair.” she said, patting my braid cutely.

  
“Thank you, sweetie.” I replied back calmly, observing the cuts on her face. Her mother noticed this, and nodded, as if allowing me to help her with her wounds.

  
I pulled bandages and a medical wipe out of my utility belt. As I gently cleaned her scrapes and cuts, she asked me: “If you are a good guy, how come you wear black like that bad guys that came and tried to hurt us?”

  
I couldn't help but smile. “Because we don't want the bad guys to see us. It helps us blend into the shadows, or into the dark at night. And I like black. It goes well with blue, my favorite color.”

  
“Oh! Oh! I like blue too!” she giggled bouncing up and down as I put the bandages on her face, then lending her back to her shaky mother.

  
“Here. Take this, please.” said her mother, pushing what looked like $150 at me. “As a reward.”

  
I shook my head. “Knowing you and your daughter is safe is a reward enough. Be safe, and always do the right thing.” I said, getting up to leave. The mother looked at me starry-eyed, but nodded.

  
I met with my sisters at the doorframe and watched as Casey dragged the bags to the police who were now pulling up. I saw the chief police talking to Casey, and decided it was time to leave. The news truck was already around the corner and coming up fast.

  
“Let's go!” I said, dashing across the opposite street and up a building, determined to make it to the lair in time to see what the media had to say about our big save. I turned back just in time to see the police and cameraman pointing towards us. I hurriedly turned back around and ran, side by side with my sisters, as discretely and quietly as possible across the rooftops towards the outskirts of New York.

* * *

 

We arrived at the lair and turned the flatscreen TV on. We all sat down on the couch and watched in interest as some witnesses spoke about what had happened. I saw as the news woman, April O’Neil (yes, I knew she was an ally of the Turtles), talked about the incident and described us as “secretive saviors”. The money had been returned safely and nobody was severely injured. We all went to train feeling pleased. 

* * *

  
I was lifting some heavy weights at a bench press, Amethyst was practicing with and adjusting some things on her high-tech bō staff, and both Amber and Ruby were lifting dumbbells.

  
Then it hit me.

  
A shudder when down by back and my hair raised on end. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

  
I shot up on the bench press, the weight flipping to the floor with a crash!

  
Amber, Ruby, and Amethyst’s heads all snapped in my direction. I got up shakily as sweat beaded on my forehead. Ruby ran up to me and examined me.

  
“You’re pale.” She said sternly, trying to get me to sit back down.

  
“I’m fine. But there's someth-” I was cut off by yet another shudder running down my spine violently. A strange sensation settled in my gut, like a craving… Or some sort of fixation…

  
I grabbed Ruby’s hand, surprising her. “We need to go.”

  
“Where? No. No no no no, Sapphire you are not leaving to go on some crazy little adventure…”  
“May I ask you, Ruby, who is in charge here?”

  
“You.”

  
“Right. So, a your fearless leader, I request that you come with me to figure out what's wrong.”

  
“Fine.” she grumbled, crossing her arms. “Lead the way, O fearless leader.” she smirked, gesturing towards the exit/entrance doors with a sweeping motion. 

* * *

We had been looking for a few hours now. Sometimes the feeling would subside, and sometimes it would grow. It pulled me into deserted streets and dark alleyways, but we did not find whatever we had been looking for. Both Ruby and I grew impatient and tired, so we chose a nice, tall concrete building and sat down on the roof, watching the still busy streets below.

  
I rested my back on what I assumed was an air conditioner vent. The warmth it emitted fought the coldness of my skin. Though I prefer warmth, I have a high resistance to both low and high temperatures.

  
Ruby sat down next to me, and we both chatted as we munched on energy bars from our utility belts. Until we heard a noise. Loud, low laughing. It didn't sound good. We both silently got up and became shadow.

  
We flowed from dark place to dark place, following the sounds. We leapt gracefully from balcony to balcony, pausing only a few times to catch our breath. We turned a corner in time to spot two huge shadows laughing merrily and rounding the corner.

  
“Bebop and Rocksteady.” I muttered, gesturing for Ruby to follow me through the darkness of the alleyway. We turned the corner… But they were gone.

  
Ruby and I went back to human form. “But… how?” she said, frustrated. “Where did they go?”

  
We were about to turn around and leave until we heard grunting and crashing sounds. We both looked at each other quizzically before jumping up the alleyway walls to the source of the noise. What we saw made my blood go cold.

  
Bebop and Rocksteady were standing above the unconscious bodies of Leonardo and Raphael. I could see blood dripping off of their chins and Bebop tied their hands and legs together with rope. They boasted to themselves about how they had taken the two turtles down. “Did you see their faces? HA!” and “Oh, oh, oh! Did you see the way he slammed into the wall when I kicked him?”

  
“We're not just going to stand here and watch, right?” muttered Ruby, turning to look at me.

  
“Like hell we’re not.” I said, stepping silently down to the rooftop they were on.

  
Bebop and Rocksteady were too busy screwing around to notice us. We both conjured a fireball (courtesy of our magical amulets) and swirled it around in our hands as it grew, glowing brighter and brighter. It was too late when they noticed us. We threw the fireball at them and it exploded on them, throwing them like rag dolls into a wall where they lay crumpled. I muttered some words and blue whisps of light emitted from my hands, circling around the unconscious criminals. The Sleeping Charm had them snoring in seconds.

  
I ran over to Leonardo, as Ruby was already tending to Raphael. I took out my pocket knife and began to cut the ropes that held his hands and legs tied together. They stirred, and I knew that they could wake up at any moment. I finished cutting the ropes and took a medical wipe from my utility belt. I cleaned the cut on his legs and arms. It felt weird to touch him. His arms were somewhat scaly, but warm and strong. His left leg was cut badly, so I bandaged it.

  
Right before I was about to get up to leave with Ruby, who was finishing up with Raphael, I heard weak voice say: “Who… Who are you?”

  
I looked up to see Leonardo, eyes half open, looking at me hazily. Our eyes met, and I smiled at him.

  
“It doesn't matter. You won't remember anyway.” I said softly. As if on cue, he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

  
Ruby walked over to me as I got up and backed away from him quietly. “What should we do?” she said. “We can't just leave all four of them here.”

  
I thought for a moment. “Grab one of their phones. Set up an emergency beacon like Amethyst showed us. Then we’ll go.”

  
“On it.”

  
As Ruby set up the beacon, I took out my spray paint bottle and a stencil from my belt. I shook the bottle as I applied the stencil to the red brick wall opposite of the turtles. I sprayed the paint on the stencil in a sweeping motion, the paint splattering the wall in rainbow colors. I lifted my finger off of the top of the spray paint can and ripped the stencil off the wall.   
And there it was: our trademark symbol. The New Americana “logo”. A rainbow-colored, splattered, dripping in paint yin-yang.

  
“Really?” said Ruby as I turned to look at her.

  
“What?” I grinned, nudging her. “Well, we've got to take credit for our work…”

  
“C’mon!” she sighed, jumping from this rooftop to another next to us.

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” I laughed, following her into the night. “Aren't I the one that's supposed to make the calls?”

  
“Lets see if you can keep up with me!” she giggled, sticking her tongue out at me.

  
“Ha! Challenge accepted!” I laughed again.

  
And with that, the both of us chased through the city streets, the black sky shining above us.

  
At some point in our joyous chase, my mind drifted to the words that April O’ Neil has used to describe us on the news. “Secretive Saviors.” Actually, I thought as the cold bit at my face, that's… A perfect description…

  
I thought about Leonardo. The way he talked to me, the way he had looked at me, and what I had said to him: It doesn't matter. You won't remember anyway.

  
But some part of me told me he would remember, he would care.   
Little did I know what the near future had in store for me. 

**Leo's POV**

All I remember was that I was standing there with Raph. We were arguing (as usual), though the topic of the argument is unclear. Bebop and Rocksteady came up to us from behind as we were distracted and took us out. I was embarrassed and ashamed by the fact that it only took a few good hits from them to take us out. 

In my unconscious state, I felt tightening around my arms and legs. 

I was afraid. 

What would they do to us? They would must likely kidnap us. Then what? Torture us? Experiment on us? Kill us? 

And then I felt warmth, as if somebody had just turned on a very bright lamp. Through my closed eyes, I could almost see flashes of light.  _What's going on?_ I remember thinking. 

Then I felt the hold on my arms and legs loosen. Though I was not awake, my senses were on fire. I could feel somebody touching me. Whom, I did not know yet. But they were human. My mind immedialy thought of April and Casey. But they could never take out Bebop and Rocksteady so quickly. 

I could feel it the person's hand, warm against my cold, scaly skin. I felt as they did what I assumed was cleaning my wounds. I could not tell, I could still not open my eyes. Their hands went down to my left leg. Pain shot up it. I felt as they wrapped bandage around it carefully. I wanted to know who this person was. I made an effort to open my eyes. 

When I did, I could barely see. In front of me was a girl. 

_The_ girl. 

The one we had seen the night before. The one in blue. 

My vision was blurry, but now I could see her better. 

She had pitch-black hair in a long braid of her shoulder. Her eyes were a striking blue, and they burned through the darkness like a flame. Her skin was light and clear. Two katanas gleamed in the moonlight on her back. 

I mustered all the strength I could and spoke: "Who- Who are you?" 

She looked up at me, surprised to see me awake. 

She reassured me with a smile, then said "It doesn't matter. You won't remember anyway." There was a hint of sadness to her voice when our eyes met, and her blue eyes seemed to pierce me. I could hold my eyes open no longer and closed them, slipping into a deep sleep. 

* * *

 

I awoke to the sound of Donnie's voice. 

I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me, snapping his fingers in my face in a attempt to wake me up.

"Leo? LEO! Are you okay? Leo? Leo, what happened?" he said frantically, examining me and pulling medical supplies out of his tech-pack on his shell. 

I looked around. 

Mikey was trying to help Raph up, but Raph insisted on getting up on his own. Bebop and Rocksteady were gone. Donnie offered me his three-fingered hand and I took it. He pulled me up to my feet. 

"What happened?" he asked, wide-eyed. I told them about how Bebop and Rocksteady had sneak attacked us, and how the girl in the blue had helped me. Raph would sometimes put in what he thought, his side of the story. He explained that the blue girl wasn't the only one there. He said the red girl we had also seen last night had tended to him just as the blue girl had to me. 

"Wait a minute... How 'dja guys find us?" said Raph after whe told them what had happened. 

"Somebody took your phone and set up an emergency beacon. It signaled us and led Mikey and I to you." explained Donnie, handing me my phone. 

I frowned. "Don, are you sure we don't know who these people are?"

He shook his head. "I'd need a DNA sample. Or I need to get close enough to be able to scan them."  
  
I looked around, and my eyes landed on a piece of graffiti on the wall opposite of us. It looked like a yin yang symbol, but instead of the traditional black and white, it was splattered with bright rainbow colors.   
  


"Umm... Hey Donnie?" I said walking towards the symbol on the red brick wall. "This... This wasn't here before." 

My brothers walked towards me and examined the graffiti. 

"Well... There's our clue!" said Donnie excitedly, snapping a picture of the graffiti. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next chapter, Sapphire will FINALLY MEET THE TURTLES. SQUEEEEEEE! So I'll be working hard on that! Plz don't forget to leave kudos and comments, I always welcome constructive criticism! ;)


End file.
